Twilight and a Full Moon
by KonotosDeathRose
Summary: Bella Swan's cousin visits her in Forks, Washington. Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen, has a new member added to his family. And why is this new vampire so infatuated with Bella's cousin? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Another way of life

"You need to feed." a voice said. The person he was talking to shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine," the other responded. This first guy stepped in front of his friend and stopped him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Dray, please. I know you. I know that you hate what I did to you and you hate what you are, but you can't afford to loose control again. The next time you do, I might not be there to help you," he said desperately.

"I just can't stand the fact that I have to take someone else's life away just to sustain my own a little longer. I wish that there was some other way… And I don't blame you for what you did. Granted I do NOT like what I am now, but your intentions were for good. You wanted me to live…" Dray started to say.

"My own selfish act. It was your time to die and go wherever you were destined to go and I stole that bliss from you! How can you be ok with my decision?" his friend asked.

"Because I wouldn't be here having this argument with you if you hadn't done what you did. But it doesn't matter right now… And I'm not feeding," Dray stated and started to walk off.

"Dray…" his friend said warningly and hurried to catch up. Dray turned around.

"No, Rowen! I can't feed off of humans anymore! With me taking a life, it makes me feel like I should have died, then there would be one less vampire in this world!" he shouted.

"If you don't feed on humans, then the Volturi will either kick you out of the city or they will kill you…" Rowen started to explain.

"Good! Let them kill me! Better me than anyone else…" Dray said.

"Would you let me finish!" Rowen shouted while stopping Dray again. "What I was trying to tell you was that around here, you have to drink human blood and a lot of it to keep the peace here. But I know a place where you can go where you don't have to drink from humans  
but animals. A family, actually. They all drink from animals and animals only and they are always welcome to those who share and practice their ways," Rowen said. Dray's eyes grew wide in hope.

"Really? There is?" he asked. Rowen nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Where can I find them?" Dray asked, almost desperately.

"I will take you to them tomorrow. They live in the 'States. But for now, you need to feed," Rowen continued to press the previous issue.

"I told you Ro…" Dray began to argue tiredly. He was very hungry.

"I didn't mean on humans. I will take you well out of the city and find  
a nice heard of deer or something. To get some practice in," he said with a smile. "I've never tried venison before," Rowen said and they were heading into the dark forest that surrounded the slumbering city.

~ * ~

"Bella!" a man's voice called out. Bella ran down the stairs at her dad's voice, barely catching herself from falling the rest of the way.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked, catching her breath.

"You have a letter from your cousin," he said and handed her the letter. Bella's eyes lightened as she excitedly tore open the envelope and quickly read it.

"She's coming to visit in a few days!" she announced, not being able to contain her excitement.

"I know, she'll be here tomorrow. Her plane is arriving early," her dad, Charlie said.

"I'm going to get my room ready for her!" Bella said as she raced back up the stairs to her room, surprisingly not tripping.

"So what's all the excitement about?" a voice asked, making her jump. She turned around and swatted her boyfriend's arm playfully, even though she knew that he could barely feel it. He was a vampire after all.

"Don't scare me like that, Edward. And I'm sure you probably know," she said.

"So that means that I won't be able to see you at all while she's here,"Edward asked sadly.

"No, it's ok, she knows that you are. I told her," she said.

"WHAT?!" he hissed.

"Oh, don't worry. She already knows about your kind's existence. She's a witch," she explained.

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

The phone rang in the small house. Bella dried her hands on a dish towel and walked over to the kitchen phone and answered it.

"Hello, Swan residence, "she said.

"Hi, Bella!" a female British voice said excitedly over the other end.

"Mia?" Bella asked in disbelief, "It's been so long since I've talked to you," she said.

"Oh, I've been great! A few things happened during school, but everything's been 'sorted' out, so to speak. I'm happy and sad that it's over," Mia said, a hint of saddness reached Bella's ears.

"That's right, you only had to go to your boarding school for seven years. What kind of things happened?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Some people at my school were murdered," Mia said softly. Bella gasped, her free hand covering her mouth.

"Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry! How did it happen?" Bella asked.

"I... I can't really tell you..." Mia said, her voice full of nervousness.

"Were you not able to find out? I'm sure that I can hop on the internet and search the newspapers for you. They're bound to be reported..." Bella suggested.

"You won't find anything about the truth in the London papers. The muggles don't really know what happened..." Mia said softly. She stopped, midsentence and silence filled the air.

"What do you mean? And what are 'muggles'?" Bella fired off.

"I... I can't tell you. I shouldn't have said anything..." Mia stuttered. Bella then knew that her cousin was hiding something from her and she let something slip accidently that led Bella to concern her suspitions.

"All right, Mia. Spill it. I know that you're hiding something," she said.

"Bella, really, I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy," Mia pleaded.

"Since when have you been unable to tell me secrets and not trust me?" Bella asked. She felt hurt, they used to tell each other everything until Mia went to her boarding school at age eleven.

"But, Bella. You don't understand! I'm from a world that can't be found out! It's for my kinds safety and yours," Mia tried to explain the importance to her hardheaded cousin.

"I know more about different worlds than you think. So far, I'm involved in two others, besides my own. I one more won't hurt," Bella said.

"It deals with... the supernatural." Bella smiled.

"More reason to tell me. Trust me, I've had a healthy dose of supernatural and I'd love some more."

Mia sighed on the other end and, reluntently, told Bella everything. That she was a witch, that her school was Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She told her about all of the adventures that she and her two best friends (besides Bella) had gone through for the past seven years. She also told her about the war, crying a little when she relayed the names of those who died that she knew.

"Oh, Mia! It must have been terrible to hold all of this in. Do you feel better?" Bella asked.

"Suprisingly, yes. I'm glad that I'm able to tell you without you freaking out on me... By the way, what did you mean that you know about the supernatural?" Mia asked.

"Well, it's not my secret to tell, actually..." Bella said nervously.

"Come on, I told you mine and it involves millions of other people. Can't you trust me," Mia asked, twisting Bellas words to use against her. Mia heard her cousin mumble something about double standards.

"Bella?" Mia asked, worriedly.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What? Where did this come from?" Mia asked.

" I'm answering your question. Please, answer mine," Bella asked back, a little scared and excited at the same time.

"Yes, I do. I've actually met a few, why?"

"Thats part of the supernatural secret..."

"Oh, no! You were bitten by a vampire! I'm so sorry!" Mia interrupted. Bella bit her lip nervously.

"Its not that. My boyfriend, Edward, is a vampire though... And before you say anything, he doesn't drink my blood or any other human blood. He's on a very strict animal only diet," Bella explained.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, not believing it.

"Absolutely positive."

"Well, you know me, I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes... And believe me, I will soon," Mia warned.

"I know," Bella sighed and they continued the conversation about family.

"So, she confided in you and you felt the need to betray my secret to her in exchange?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"It's not like I gave away your secret. She would've found out the moment that she met you, she's very smart," she said. Edward still seemed skeptical to the situation, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Bella still saw the look in his eyes.

"Oh, bite me," she said.

"You know my conditions on that, sweetheart," he said with that heart melting crooked smile that she loved. Trying not to become a puddle on the floor that drooled, she stuck out her tongue and continued to fix her room up for her cousin.

&*&

A/N: There's chapter one for you! I hope that you like it!!! =^_^=


	2. Visiters and the Allure of Lilacs

The morning that Mia arrived was very cloudy, and this pleased Bella because Edward was with her, and it annoyed Edward because he wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting someone who knew what he was.

"She should be arriving in that terminal," Charlie said, pointing to terminal three. They sat down in the uncomfortable steel chairs and waited. Bella didn't like being at the airport, it brought back memories that she was trying to repress. They watched as plane after plane touched down on the runway and finally, the one that they were waiting for landed. They stood up and walked to the exit area and waited as people filed out. Bella was the one to spot her.

"Mia!" she called out, waving her arms to get her cousin's attention. Mia looked around after hearing her name being shouted out and finally found Bella, crazily waiving her arms in the crowd of people. As she walked closer to them, she noticed a boy around her and her cousin's age standing next to Bella. He didn't look too happy to be there, yet didn't look hateful either.

'I guess that I will just have to keep an eye on him,' Mia thought as she fought her way through the crowd.

"I can't read her thoughts," Edward whispered to Bella. Bella looked astonished, but didn't say anything on the subject for Mia reached them and began to hug her fiercely.

"I missed you too… ouch!" Bella said as Mia squeezed her.

"Sorry, it's just been so long," she said letting her go and turned to give her uncle Charlie a hug.

"It's good to have you with us," he said as they let go.

"It's good to be here," she responded and then turned to Edward, "And you must be the notorious boyfriend, Edward," she said, holding out her hand.

"And you must be the infamous cousin, Mia," he said, shaking her hand.

"That's what they call me," she said. Edward raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for Charlie interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, guys, but we really need to be going. I have to work in a couple of hours and I still need to get into uniform," he said as he ushered the three kids to his cruiser.

~*~

Once they made it home, Charlie rushed in and then back out for work, leaving the other three to settle in. Once he was out of sight, Mia turned to Edward and Bella.

"So, she tells me that you are a vampire," she said.

"Unfortunially," he said back.

"What? Aren't you proud of being a vampire? Proud of having to kill to survive?" Mia asked, crossing her arms. Edward didn't seem to be fazed by her comments, but she did notice his hands clinch.

"Is it not the same as you, killing for the flesh that you eat?" he challenged.

"That's different. You see, we kill animals…" she began.

"As do I," he interrupted.

"Are we sure about that? Who's to say that you don't secretly kill humans and just say that you aren't?" she questioned. Edward glared at her.

"What have you got against me? I've never crossed you," he said. A moment passed. "And why can't I read your thoughts?" he demanded.

"Because I'm very skilled in Occulmency, the ability to block others from getting into your head. You can't read me unless I want you to," Mia said.

"Well, I know for a fact that he doesn't feed on human blood," Bella piped in.

"And how is that?" Mia argued.

"What color are vampire's eyes?" Bella asked.

"Red, of course. The color of the blood that they drink," Mia answered like it was the stupidest thing to ask.

"Look at his eyes," Bella said, smiling. Mia sighed and looked at Edward. She then took a step closer to see his eyes better after a moment.

"Honey… they are honey colored… but how?" she asked in amazement.

"Because he feeds off of animals and he just fed before we came and picked you up," Bella told her. Mia then looked deep into Edward's eyes and opened her mind to him.

~*~

Edward saw a younger Mia in her room at night; she didn't look any older than eleven. She was sitting on her bed reading a book when a scream was heard from another room. Mia ran from her room and down the hall to another door that busted open without her touching it. Standing there in the middle of what appeared to be a boy's room was a dark figure holding a boy about Mia's age, its mouth at the boy's throat.

The boy's and Mia's eyes locked and then the creature dropped him, screaming as its mouth started to burn away. The boy lay on the floor, his blood pooling around him and smiled at Mia as he closed his eyes for the final time. After seeing this, Mia screamed and a serge of raw power exploded out of her and finished the being off. All that was left was a smoldering skeleton with enlarged canines.

~*~

Edward blinked and then caught Mia as she began to fall, her body suddenly weak.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked, oblivious to their exchange. Edward carried Mia to the couch so she could rest.

"She showed me what happened to her brother, the reason that she detests vampires," Edward said, a little dazed. "I think that she can project images of memory and thought," he said.

"Wow, maybe that was what drained her…" then a thought hit her. "Wait… a vampire killed Thomas?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"He died in front of her eyes," he said.

"And the Ministry of Magic covered it up and said that he killed himself. He would have been our age and would have gotten his Hogwarts letter the same time I did… the very next day," Mia said slowly, sitting up on the couch after regaining some of her strength. "The restrictions and regulations of magical and human-like creatures came in and 'worked their magic' so to speak and all they could come up with was suicide," she said.

"I never thought that Thomas could kill himself. He was so happy," Bella said sadly.

"I don't intend on killing Bella," Edward said to Mia, seeing that that was what worried her about him. She nodded.

"I can see that you care for her, so I believe you," Mia said. At that moment, Edwards's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" he said, answering it in a flash. He listened for a moment. "I'll be there in a few," he said and snapped it shut with his fingers.

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"It was Alice, she said that two vampires are heading to the house and they will be there soon," he told her.

"Well, I want to go," she said and stood next to him.

"I don't think that that is a good idea. Remember James?" he asked.

"Yes, I do and my scars still hurt, but they will smell my scent anyway. I might as well be there so they won't try to find me and hurt someone in the process," Bella said logically.

"True," Edward said.

"If she goes, I go," Mia said, standing after her energy returned.

"Fine, but be careful. I don't want you two getting hurt," he said sternly and walked out the door with the girls following. They climbed into Edward's silver Volvo and raced to the house.

~*~

After they got to the Cullen's house and to the entrance door, Edward stopped.

"This house is full of vampires and they are like me. The only one that you might have to keep your distance with is Jasper, but only because he hasn't been in our 'practices' for as long as the rest of us. He knows to keep his distance, just don't cut yourself," Edward warned Mia, while giving a look at Bella. Mia nodded and they walked into the house.

"I'm here," he said softly, knowing that his family could hear him. All the others came down the stairs and greeted the three and introduced Mia quickly to the group.

"So, when are the other two vampires supposed to be here?" Bella asked. Everyone turned to Alice as she got a blank look on her face.

"What's happening to her?" Mia asked softly.

"Alice can see the future, so to speak. But not everything is written in stone, things can change," Bella told her in the same volume. Alice blinked her eyes and then came back into focus.

"They could arrive any second. They are traveling very fast," she said. Edward looked to Carlisle and then nodded. Protect the girls. A few agonizing moments passed when the doorbell suddenly rang. Esme stepped up to the door and looked at Carlisle, her husband. He gave her a nod and she opened the door.

"Welcome to our home. Please, come in," she said, ushering the two strangers into the living room where everyone had moved to. Mia involuntarily stepped behind Edward. She could see clearly that the two vampire's eyes were red.

"Thank you for your kindness. I know it's not everyday that you receive strangers to your territory," the one with black hair said.

"It's our pleasure; we don't mind visitors, so long as you don't hunt in or near this area. I'm sure you understand the reasons," Carlisle said to him.

"Yes, that will be no problem. I know that you want to keep a peaceful life here," the man said.

"So, what brings you two to Forks?" Carlisle asked. It was what everyone was asking in their minds.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rowen. We are here for my friend, Dray, here. He wishes to join your family and your practices if you will have him," Rowen said. The Cullen's turned to the light haired boy.

"Is this true? Are you ready to give up your old ways, Dray? To follow in the difficult ways of, as we call it, a 'vegetarian' diet?" Edward asked him.

"Yes, I am. I have been ready for a long while, it's just hard to when you live in the city that the Volturi control," he explained. "I don't want to kill human's just to sustain my damned life," he said. Carlisle nodded and then introduced himself and the family to him, and they each shook his hand in congrats. When he got to Bella, who was standing next to Edward, he stopped and suddenly sniffed her, which made Edward stiffen.

"I see that you do really value human lives as everyone says you do. Your smell is familiar, yet different… wait, it's not your scent, it's someone else's on you…. Like lilacs," he said. He looked behind Edward, where Mia was hiding. Mia finally got a good look at him and she gasped.

"Dr…. Draco Malfoy?" Mia asked, astonished. He looked at her closer, trying to figure out how she knew his actual name. Then suddenly he remembered her from his fading human memories.

"Her…….Mione?" he realized, just as shocked as she was. She nodded, making her hair stir the air around them. "You smell wonderful…" he said in almost a daze.

"Oh, no! Edward! Get Mia out of here, quick!" Bella shouted at the same time as Alice, who suddenly was hit with a vision of what Draco was about to do. Edward picked Hermione up and rushed her into the third floor bathroom with Alice on his heals carrying Bella. Once there, Alice grabbed a bucket from the linen closet while Edward was looking in the cabinet under the sink for something. He pulled out a bottle of bleach. Alice disappeared and then was suddenly back in a flash with two coal-filter masks.

"Put these on," she said, handing the masks to the girls. The two didn't argue, for they were pretty sure that right now, they would have lost.

"The bleach will keep him from catching the scent. That way he's not drawn up here," Edward explained as he poured some into the bucket and then rubbed some on the outside of the door.

"Oh, you two are such babies! Just think how horrible it is for me with my heightened senses!" Alice suddenly said when she noticed the girls' red faces from trying to still hold there breaths with the masks on. Alice and Edward exited the bathroom and shut the door when Esme walked into the adjoining bedroom.

"Emmett has him restrained. He's not trying to get Mia now; he's throwing a fit in guilt for going after Hermione like that. And I don't think that me meant to, it was just a sudden shock to him that Mia's blood sang for him," she said sadly.

"I agree, but I don't regret them coming. It's better for him to have caught her scent here with us to protect her if need be than to have him catch it elsewhere and have him decide to go looking," Edward said.

"True," Esme said in sympathy. The three walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The moment Draco saw Edward, he began to apologize.

"Edward, please forgive me! I had no intentions to attack anyone, human or not! It just that her smell was…" he said.

"How did she smell to you?" Edward asked.

"Like…" he looked to the floor sadly. "Like purple lilacs in first bloom at the beginning of spring… My mother's favorite flower, the sweetest of them all…" he answered, his voice full of sorrow. Edward looked into his mind briefly. From the carnage that he had seen, he knew why it seemed to hurt him so much.

"Her blood sings for you," Edward said, sympathizing with him. Draco looked up with actual tears in his eyes, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Yes," he whispered.

"You can cry?" Rosalie whispered in awe. "But how? Vampires can't cry."

"I guess the same way that I can make my heart beat. I think that I could walk among humans without anyone being the wiser if it weren't for my unusual skin reaction to the sun and my abnormal eye color," Draco said. "I know Hermione… We used to go to magic school together and right after graduation, a newly awaken vampire bit me, but my friend Rowen here pulled him off of me and saved me, but the vampire got away. Even though he blames himself for what I am, I still owe him my life, or whatever version this is," Draco explained.

"Whatever you say, Dray," Rowen said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco took a deep breath.

"It's safe to bring the girls back down, I'm ok. Her smell just hit me off guard," Draco said.

"I know how it is for you. Bella's blood sings for me, but I will never bite her. I could never hurt her… Are you sure that you're ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm used to being around humans, I just wasn't prepared. But not anymore," he responded. Alice nodded and then disappeared quickly up the stairs to relieve the girls of the bleach. The three returned to the living room slower. When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco walked up to her slowly. She tensed but didn't dare move.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I had no intention to attack you, your scent just caught me off guard and I am very sorry for scaring you. Forgive me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hermione could smell the sweetest smell imaginably on his breath and it dazed her for a moment, but she snapped out of it.

"I forgive you," she said and slowly took his hand. The moment that their hands touched, a spark flew through them and their eyes locked onto each other. They stayed unmoving for a long moment before Draco slowly let go and stepped forward even slower. He wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I will never do anything to you; I will keep you safe… I promise," he whispered to her.

"What happened?" Edward asked. Draco let go of Hermione.

"I don't know how it happened, but once our hand's touched, I could see what happened to her brother and I could feel her pain, hurt, anger… I don't want to be something else that she fears," he said.

"She can project memory and thought, but you can pull the same from someone, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, only I wasn't trying to," Draco answered.

"Neither was I," Hermione said as well. Suddenly a scent hit every vampire's noses, but only Rowen and Draco hissed in distaste.

"Why do I all of a sudden smell dog," Rowen asked. Edward reached his mind out to the surrounding area.

"Bella, its Jacob. He wants to speak to us on behalf of his pack," he said.

"Pack?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He's a werewolf. And I thought that he might actually have the decency to want to talk to me, but no…" Bella said, going into a rant.

"Now's not the time for that, love," Edward said with his crooked smile. They all walked outside with Carlisle, Edward, and Bella leading.

"What do you need, young Jacob?" Carlisle asked politely.

"The pack is wondering why there are two more bloo… vampires on the lands that we weren't informed about," Jacob said between clenched teeth. His body was visibly trembling.

"They just arrived not too long ago and I was going to inform your tribe shortly. I will need to discuss with Billy and the pack about a matter concerning one of our guests," Carlisle said. "Please tell your father that I wish a meeting. If he agrees, have it be held in an hour. He can phone me with his answer if he wishes," Carlisle said, bowing slightly with respect. Jacob, no matter how much he naturally hated vampires, respected Carlisle and did as he was asked. Just before he ran off, he caught Bella's eyes and mouthed, Miss you, and then took off. Bella smiled a little to herself and then followed everyone back inside the house. Draco sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, taking deep breaths through his mouth.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at her and she noticed that his eyes were a darker shade of ruby.

"Yeah, just a headache," he said. Emmett walked up to him.

"Common, I'll take you out to hunt," he said. Draco nodded and followed him outside. Carlisle turned to Rowen.

"We have to talk to the La Push tribe about Draco joining our family…" he began to explain.

"I already know about your treaty with them but the Volturi don't. I won't tell them about it though," Rowen said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Rowen," Carlisle said, relieved.

A/N: Here's chapter 2!!! Thank you everyone for the reviews. I promise to try and have new chapters up to feed your thirst for twilight/ harry potter crossovers!!! I also hope to inspire others to write more in this type of catagory, for I love to read just as much as i love to write! Happy reading!!! =^_^=


End file.
